Tablet and smartphone devices with touchscreen functionality are becoming increasingly popular, particularly as gaming platforms. Typical games played on such touchscreen gaming devices require a user to touch a particular area of a screen surface to issue a command to the touchscreen gaming device, such as a command to fire a weapon. However, the user does not experience a physical indication that the appropriate area of the screen is being touched to issue a command.